vagabondfandomcom-20200223-history
Inshun Hozoin
Appearance Inshun is young at the time of Vagabond, most likely around Musashi's age when they fought. Like all the monks of Hozoin Temple, he is bald without any facial hair other than his eyebrows. He is tall, around the same height as Musashi. Inshun is seen wearing an outfit similar to all the other Hozoin monks. He is barefoot in his first fight with Musashi, but wears sandals during the rematch. Personality Inshun Hozoin is depicted as very cocky, with Seijuro Yoshioke being the only person he would call his equal. He was also constantly talking throughout his first fight with Musashi. He is greatly respected by his peers due to his immense skill, and orders them to be silent during a duel, saying "Silence! Your idle chatter disgraces the name of the Hozoin!". However, his pursuit of strength is a way to bury his emotions from his childhood, when he was too young to protect his mother and watched both of his parents die. He trains to become invincible as he wants to get rid of his feelings of guilt and weakness. Once he realises this after his fight with Musashi, he appears to be happier, challenging Musashi to a friendly bout if they meet again. History Early Life Not much is known about Inshun's (born Shinnosuke Mitsuda) early life. His father was a samurai of the Mitsuda clan, seen practicing with Inei Hozoin, the Master of the Hozoin Spear Technique. While his father was training, Shinnosuke went off into a forest with his mother. A lone, unkempt samurai happened upon them, requesting food as he had apparently not eaten in three days. When Shinnosuke and his mother began to walk away, he started following them. Shinnosuke tried to stop him, but was too young and weak to do anything. He began to rape Inshun's mother before she stabbed him in the eye with a needle, prompting him to kill her in response. Shinnosuke's father, looking for his and wife and child, found his wife dead in front of this unknown man. He drew his sword and fought him, killing them both in the process. This left Shinnosuke traumatized, and an orphan. Inei appeared looking for Shinnosuke's father, taking in the gruesome scene and seeing the lone survivor. He took Shinnosuke under his wing, training him in Hozoin Temple and teaching him the Hozoin Spear Technique. He renamed Shinnosuke as "Inshun". Inshun excelled at the Temple, as he was a natural genius with a spear. By the time he was 15, he was the strongest out of all the monks training there. Inei proclaimed him as the Second Generation Master of the Hozoin Spear Technique. While his immense skill and natural talent led the other monks to want to befriend him, Inshun only focused on training and rejected their attempts. This caused him to become hated by his peers, along with their jealousy of his talent. Vagabond Years later, Miyamoto Musashi appeared at Hozoin Temple, searching for Inei Hozoin. Musashi defeated Agon, one of the top disciples of Inei, prompting Inshun to want to fight him. He interrupts Musashi and Gion Toji, and they fight. Musashi asked if Inshun was strong, and if he defeated Inshun, would he be strong. Inshun told him that if he was defeated, Musashi could call himself strong. However, Musashi was outmatched by Inshun, not landing a single blow with his wooden sword while taking hit after hit from Inshun's spear. Musashi refused to concede when given the chance, and Inshun realised he would have to kill him. Facing death, Musashi ran away from Inshun and healed from the fight with Inei Hozoin. Musashi asked Inei to train him to defeat Inshun, which Inei agreed to. He took Musashi to the mountains, telling him to live out in the mountains training. Each day, Inei would come to check on Musashi and duel him with a practice spear. Inei defeated him each time. Inei did this as he knew that Inshun was missing one last thing; a life or death experience. He believed that having Inshun face mortal combat would make him truly strong. Inshun, meanwhile, is still unaware that Musashi is alive. He has lost his previous vigor, and while he is still an immensely skilled fighter, he seems to have given up on improving, stating that he is bored. When he learns that Musashi is alive, however, he immediately writes a letter to Musashi, promising to meet him in the mountains for a rematch the next day. Rematch with Musashi Inshun and Agon, along with Inei, go to find Musashi. Musashi wakes up late, but arrives eventually for the fight. Inshun is now armed with Inei's old cross spear, a deadly weapon, while Musashi is still using a wooden sword. Inshun notices something different about Musashi, however. The two stay still for the majority of the fight, staring at each other. Inei mention to Agon that their souls are interlocked in battle, and not to blink, for the first strike will decide the fight. Inshun strikes first, slicing Musashi's face, but Musashi responds with a hit straight to Inshun's head. Musashi passes out shortly after Inshun. Inshun sees his own body, and can hear the thoughts and see the memories of his peers. He learns how the monks at Hozoin Temple view him due to his reclusive nature and unwillingness to make friends. He also learns that despite this, Agon considers Inshun his friend. He also remembers his past from Inei's memories, and realises that the reason that he has tried to become strong is to bury his past, and his feelings of guilt and weakness. Musashi leaves, with Inshun telling him to to meet him again, and this time to not try and kill each other.Category:Characters Category:Male